A Promise
by TheUnforgiven1997
Summary: Just A One Shot for now but i can continue if it does good.T For Violence but as i said if it continues may be M


Plasma fire rang past her head as she ran behind the hulking mass of the Red Spartan II,not stopping or even looking at the people and abominations that fell around her. Weiss Schnee daughter of the Schnee Spartan II Program."Ma'am get down"

The Spartan having taking to a crouching position behind a damaged Warthog. "Miss Schnee…. with all due respect you shouldn't be here without a proper escort",the Spartan Hopped up from cover to fire at the enemy every few minutes. "I'm fine, Don't worry And stop calling me Miss" i told you to call me by my name.

The Heiress sometimes went to area's that were deemed 'Restricted Access' due to the Covenant firefight going on in the middle of the area but at long as she had this Spartan "Her Spartan" beside her, she wasn't afraid.

The Spartan got up to rummage through the Warthog as the Plasma fire hit the side of it.A smirk could have been seen on the Spartan if not for the helmet,as she pulled a rocket launcher out of the back of the Warthog.

"Bingo" The Spartan loaded the Rocket Launcher and waited a moment looking at the Heiress "Cover your ears" The Spartan covered her ears as the rocket rang through the air hitting a Hunter causing it to be pushed into the wall "NOW !"

the Spartan ordered as Weiss got up and ran to their objective. The Covenant now confused as to the situation started to regain their composure and ran after the girl. As they ran the Heiress fell on the debris of a damaged Ghost and yelped as she fell.

The Spartan,not missing a beat, picked up the surprised Heiress and continued to the extraction as the plasma fire got closer. "20 Seconds to extraction where are you ?!" The Spartan clearly expecting the pelican to be there. "Where a little held up,Hold them off"

The Pelican rounded a corner as two Banshees tailed them "Understood" The Spartan placed the Heiress down and began to reload the weapon on her back "Miss Schnee get to cover" The Spartan commanded as she fired back at the Covenant "Echo 419 do you read me we need an extraction NOW!"

The spartan fired at the elite that tried to attack the Heiress,using her ammo on the specialist, the Spartan grabbed the two Magnums off her thigh holsters and fired. Just then two more spartans emerged from the crowd of Covenant the one with the shotgun taking the lead as the one with dual Smg's taking rear point. "Glad your here guys"

The red Spartan greeted the Yellow and Black clad Spartans. "Extraction commencing,prepare for landing" The Covenant confused as to where the other Spartans came from they didn't have a chance to recover as the rest where slayed by the Shotgun wielder. "Miss Schnee get on we will be with you in a moment. "Any luck ?"

The red Spartan asked curiously. "Nope no sign of him he must have left when he had the chance,Covenant Bastard" The Yellow Spartan seemed mad at the whole situation at the moment as the Black Spartan hadn't said anything since arriving.

"Alright lets get aboard" The red Spartan entered first taking the seat closest to the Heiress,while the other two sat across from them as the Pelican door closed. "Finally"

The red Spartan beamed excitedly removing her helmet as a hissing sound emerged from the clasps becoming undone revealing a young girl with black and red hair no older than 15 as the Yellow one removed her helmet a bunch of blonde hair emerged now tied up to avoid any getting in her face as the last one removed her helmet to have her hair in a ponytail as the bow she had on slicked down by the top of the helmet,

the other two Spartans were no older than 17. "You alright Ma'am ?" the youngest one asked. "Ruby stop calling me Ma'am it makes me feel old" The heiress blushed as the one known as Ruby placed a kiss on the Heiress' forehead.

"Sorry Weiss i was trying to sound professional" The heiress smirked as she leaned Ruby down for a kiss. "Yang did you get the intel ?" Ruby asked the yellow Spartan. "No the Covies knew we were coming and destroyed the documents".

The blonde seem to try to get the Black spartan to look up as the Black Spartan continued to look at her weapon as if it was the most interesting thing in the world "Blake, whats wrong ?" Yang knowing full well what was bothering the black Spartan.

"YOU distracted me in the middle of a firefight !" Blake raised her tone finally speaking then almost as quickly apologized "Sorry i didn't know calling you kitten would distract you" Yang was trying to get a kiss from Blake but continued to swat the Beaming blonde away "Not now Yang at least wait till me get back to base"

The blonde pouted as she leaned into Blake "Actually i would prefer if you guys came to my place tonight" The Heiress asked hoping."Weiss you know we aren't allowed". " No arguing you guys are going to come stay and rest, you need it". They decided it was best not to argue as they made their way off the planet and made their way to Earth.


End file.
